


Daechwita

by jimintyclean



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anger, Brotherly Love, Daechwita MV Min Yoongi | Suga, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Daechwita (Music Video), Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung as OC Brother, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, King Kim Seokjin | Jin, King Min Yoongi | Suga, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, My First AO3 Post, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Poor Kim Taehyung | V, Prince Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Royal Advisor Kim Namjoon | RM, Slow Build, Soldier Jeon Jungkook, Soldier Park Jimin (BTS), Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimintyclean/pseuds/jimintyclean
Summary: Min Yoongi has come into rule during his father's imperialistic tyrannical one after he passed away. His childhood friend, Kim Micha, has seen some valuable information that he needs. However, after realizing Yoongi has become like his father, Micha won't give in too easily.-Daechwita AU fic. Will add more tags as story starts to unfold. No upload schedule. Will update once a week at the minimum.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! i'm liv and i'm very new to AO3! i've been writing for 7 years, and thought it'd be a great time to shift my work to a more mature audience. i'm not great at filler and description, and i LOVE to write in dialogue (it convey's a story better imo). first chapters are not my best, and my work can be a bit fast paced. :)

“Stop speaking,” my brother Taehyung scolds through our little hut. I ran towards his voice, seeing his body peeking through the curtain that concealed us from the outside. I pushed past him to peek my head out and see what caused his reaction. He tugged my body back. “What are you, stupid?” 

“You expect me to just mind my own business all the time?” I snarled, peeking my head out again. I saw a group of men clothed in uniforms, grasping their Korean Swords on their hips- kings soldiers. Tae yanked my body backward again, this time with more force, making me stumble to keep my balance.

“You know something they want,” Tae spat through gritted teeth, “and I’d love to watch you try and lie to them. They’re going to chop your head off!” 

“I’m an adult too, Tae,” I stood up for myself, “why do you have to act like your my father-” I was cut off from a harsh knock on our wooden door. Our heads snapped to the sound.

“Up,” Tae bossed, his eyes still glued to the door. I lightly tiptoed up our creaky stairs and hid behind the wall. Tae slightly opened the door. “Good afternoon.”

“Kim residence?” The first voice cut straight to the point. 

“How may I be of assistance?” Tae answered.

“You are not of any,” a higher voice responded. “Your sister may be, though.” I sighed. Silence followed. Tae couldn’t lie, or he would face punishment, yet Tae didn’t want me in danger either. 

“Where is she?” The first voice broke the silence.

“Out to the market,” Tae lied. I felt dizzy, knowing what happens if you are caught in a lie. Our king had become imperialistic, constantly claiming war on whatever land he could to gain more and more power and control. He became tyrannical, and his rule brought death and misfortune to our home. Everyone was struggling to get by, as money went to troops and weapons. Villages were constantly destroyed. Men were drafted every day- Tae would soon be called on at any moment. 

“We’ll give you the benefit of the doubt this one time,” the higher voice spoke. I heard the sound of metal slide out into the air. “We saw her before, now tell us where she is before we search your house-” I stepped out from the wall, seeing two boys in uniform, one holding a Korean sword to Tae’s throat. Both had jet black hair, earrings dangling from their ears. The one- assuming first voice- had tattoos littering his arm. The other- the high pitched voice- had one single “13” inscribed on his wrist. Their eyes trailed up.

“Don’t hurt my brother,” I spoke up, “I was the one who told him to lie.” Another lie yet again. Tae did not look back once. 

“We won’t hurt your brother,” the first voice reached his arm out, lowering the higher pitched’s sword down. “May we come in?” 

~

“My name is Jungkook,” the first voice introduced himself on our couch. “This is Jimin,” he introduced the other man next to him. “We had orders to find you from the wangseja-”

“Wangseja?” I sat up straight, eyebrow cocking.

“Yes,” Jimin answered me, a little annoyed I cut Jungkook off as he sank back into the couch, “the Wang passed away a few weeks ago. We had strict orders to confine this information as the wangseja moved into his place. Now that he is titled Wang, he has allowed us to reveal this information.” I felt Tae stare at my profile. I never left Jimin’s eyes, zoning out for a bit.

“Um,” Jungkook interrupted awkwardly, taking me out of my trance. I noticed Jimin’s eyes were strained on mine still. “Well, your presence has been requested at the palace on behalf of the king.” 

“And it is more of an order than a request,” Jimin added, beating me to my next question. 

“Only if Tae can come with me,” I requested. The two boys looked at each other.

“That’s not what the king-” Jimin started.

“Leave her be,” Jungkook snapped at the boy. Jimin glared at Jungkook. “Her brother is her caretaker, and it’s a long ways away. She has a right to ask for someone she trusts to be with her.” The two sat in silence before Jimin muttered a “fine”, both standing up.

“Pack some clothes,” Jimin advised us, “I believe the king expects you to stay for a bit.” 

~

We hopped off the wagon that brought us to the front of the grand palace. As Tae and I stared, Jungkook’s legs, weak from traveling, collapsed. His body hit the ground with a thud, dust flying around his body. Jimin began to chuckle- the first sign of kindness I had seen in him. Jungkook pushed off the ground with ease, balancing back onto his legs. He turned to Tae and I, face flushed.

“Usually, Jimin is on the ground,” he tried to deflect the laughter. Jimin rolled his eyes, never denying his accusation. Tae and I got off the wagon, following Jimin as Jungkook walked behind us. We approached the steps leading up into the palace, walking up the many rows until we reached the top, seeing a figure with dark hair and an undercut shooting a ball into a bucket. I froze at the top, remembering who was here to see me. 

“Leave it to him to be doing this shit like a showoff,” I overheard Jimin grumble. Before I could question his disrespectful words, he opened his mouth. “Jeonha.” The figures’ head snapped in our direction, causing Tae and I to bow. As we did so, we heard a deep chuckle come close to us. When we looked up, he was right in front of us, arms crossed.

“How have you been, Kim Micha?” His sarcastic tone dripped out of his mouth.

“Just fine, Min Yoongi,” I responded back to his sarcasm, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief M/F violence. Talk of death of a parent. Threats.

“I haven’t seen you in years,” he sat back in his throne, legs spread, arms resting lazily on the armrests. He brought his hand up to his mouth and rubbed it. “You’ve aged a bit, hm?” He continued to eye me. “And Taehyung, the older brother,” he smirked with an open mouth, “my favorite Kim. How have you been?” 

“We’ve been pulling our weight the best we can in these times,” Tae responded blandly, half-mocking Yoongi’s fathers’ rule. 

“You… always had a big set,” Yoongi scoffed, smirking to no person in particular as he looked off, covering his mouth with his hand to stop him from saying something. “You’re not even supposed to be here, so I’d watch what you say to me.” 

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” Tae shrugged, playing dumb. Yoongi brought his tongue forward, sucking on his teeth with it. He cocked his head to me.

“Micha, let’s walk,” he pushed his body off his throne, swaying side to side, making his arms flail. He still walked the same: with confidence, cockiness, and laziness. Yoongi was an interesting mix.

“Jeonha!” A voice called as Yoongi stopped in front of me. He shifted on his heels, staring at a buff, tall and handsome figure. The man looked at Tae and I and bowed. “My apologies.”

“What Namjoon?” Yoongi was running out of patience (the very little he had to begin with).

“Kim Seokjin will be here tomorrow,” the man named Namjoon informed Yoongi. Yoongi sighed heavily. 

“Jin always has impeccable timing,” he snarled, turning back to me. “Follow me.”

~

“How’d you get that scar?” I questioned about the scar running down his eye to break the silence as we paced through the grounds. Yoongi shook his head, chuckling.

“Forgot how blunt you were,” he stared off. “Let’s just say don’t talk back to your parents, no matter how old you are.”

“Good thing I don’t have any,” I spat, not necessarily aimed at him. 

“My father and I are not the same, Micha,” Yoongi became quieter. “I would think you would know me better than that.”

“I haven’t spoken to you in 10 years,” I dodged his statement. 

“Not my fault,” he began to become short and quick with me, a telltale sign Yoongi was pissed and/or over the conversation. The fact is, I did know Yoongi better than that. However, I knew the Yoongi 10 years ago better than the one next to me. Once his father’s tyrannical rule began, Yoongi was stuck in the palace and wasn’t allowed to communicate with anyone with a lower status than him. Yoongi and I’s parents were good friends, since Yoongi and I grew up together, but that ended during that time period. 

“Let’s cut the bullshit Min Yoongi,” I stopped walking, causing him to stop as well. We turned to face each other, emotion lacking on both of our faces.

“I still have a country to run, and I got it in the middle of a very important situation,” Yoongi switched demeanors, making it almost seem as if he was faking his nostalgia in not having seen me. “So… you wanna tell me what happened in the market?” 

“I’m in the market a lot,” I dodged again, toying with him, “and a lot happens in the market. I’m going to need you to be more specific, Yoongles.” I knew precisely what I was doing when I called him by his childhood nickname. After realizing Yoongi probably had me here for one reason, it hit me that he was not the same boy I loved years ago. Yoongi, when forced into isolation, became very much like his father. He played people to his advantage. He lacked emotion. Close to psychopathic.

“Is this a fucking joke to you? Because it’s not fucking funny,” he began to become hostile, taking steps forward to tower over me. He glared down at my figure.

“But you said you aren’t like your father… hm.” I pretended to think. “Sounds like something your father would say.”

“Your parents died because of my father, so I have no problem killing your brother next since my father couldn’t do it.” My breath hitched.

My father was drafted into the war because of Yoongi’s father. When Tae hit 17, he was supposed to draft as well. My mother moved Tae and I away to avoid the draft. Every day we were supposed to write letters back and forth to make sure we were okay. One day, the letters on her end stopped. A couple of days later, I returned back to the house, where a neighbor informed me the King’s Guards had orders to seize Tae for the draft. My mother told them he and I picked up and left for Japan. My mother was arrested, and Yoongi’s father had her executed.

“I shouldn’t have to ask twice, I’m your King.” He added after his hurtful words to take the sting out, but there was no way to make up for something like that. 

“At least my father didn’t beat my mother to death,” I spat, tears brimming my eyes.

“You think I give a shit?” Yoongi began to raise his voice, contradicting what he was saying. He took his finger and shoved it hard into my shoulder, pushing me back.

“My mother was the closest thing you had to one,” I grabbed his finger, shoving it downwards, “so I’d watch your fucking mouth. I don’t give a single shit what your title is. If you couldn’t tell, my family never gave a shit in the first place!”

“Watch it bitch,” Yoongi shoved me onto the grass. He grabbed my jaw forcefully, forcing me to look at him. “You and your brother will be publicly executed, just like your stupid fucking mother, unless you tell me what I want to know.” At this point, tears were falling freely. Yoongi looked down, watching my tears run over his dry fingers, staring as he watched the water run over the scars and cuts, hydrating his hands. He looked back at me to see my face was still unfaltering, though my tear ducts told a different story. He released my jaw, standing up straight. Without another word, Yoongi exited the courtyard, vanishing into the palace.

~

“How’d it go, Micha?” Tae asked without lifting his head as he began to shove his clothes in his drawers. I sat down on his bed, staring off through the window.

“He’s going to kill us if I don’t say anything,” I breathed. I heard Tae halt his movements.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to tell him jack shit,” I ignored his question, anger rising inside of me, “I’m not letting him keep up his father’s psychotic imperialistic bullshit Tae.” Tae’s feet padded to land in front of me. I looked at his face, his fluffed curly hair adding to his calm demeanor. He crouched down, placing a hand on my knee.

“You are the most stubborn human being-” he started in his relaxed voice.

“I’m not being stubborn,” I retorted, “I’m saving people’s lives Tae. I’m not letting him go any further with this.”

“What you’re not understanding,” Tae continued, “is that he doesn’t need you for this information. He can find this from anyone else in the market that day. If you’re saying he threatened to kill us… he means it.” My heart dropped, and my head followed.

“Why would he ever do that to us,” I stated more than asked aloud.

“For the same reason why his father would do that to our parents. Power.” I shook my head.

“Min Yoongi is in there. I know it,” I sounded stupid and cliche, but I had to say it to gain my confidence back that my feelings were true. Tae pressed his tongue to his cheek, looking at his feet.

“Micha, you’re playing a dangerous game and I know you know it.” I lifted my head to see Tae lift his, his eyes glaring into mine. “This isn’t a game. It’s both of our lives on the line.”

“And if I tell him the information and he kills us anyways?” I posed the alternate idea to Tae. He didn’t respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy! I love dialogue lol.

“Jeonha,” I heard as I stepped outside the door of my room. I looked to see Namjoon following Yoongi down the hall, “King Seokjin has arrived.” Yoongi continued down the hall, almost ignoring Namjoon. Once he reached where I was standing (and hadn’t moved), he stopped, still not turning to face me. Silence fell.

“You can’t even greet me?” He clenched his jaw, continuing to stare forward. I took the hint and bowed, muttering a good morning. “Remember your place.” He spat before he continued down the hall. “Tell Jin I’ll be there in an hour,” Yoongi informed Namjoon before they both disappeared down the hall.

“I was going to tell you to stay in your room,” a voice across from me startled me. I jumped, clutching my chest, looking across from me to see Jimin standing in his doorway, leaning on the wood. “The King is usually very moody before meetings with King Seokjin.”

“He’s pissed for a lot more than that,” I snarled, crossing my arms as I looked down the hall he disappeared in.

“I’d be extremely careful,” Jimin continued, grabbing my attention again, “with your behavior around him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I cocked my eyebrow at the boy.

“He’s not your little Yoongles anymore,” Jimin shrugged, pulling Yoongi’s childhood nickname out of nowhere. After dropping his tidbit of information, he turned his back to shut his door. I lunged forward, pushing the door back open, causing him to turn back around.

“Were you listening to our conversation yesterday?” I asked, almost embarrassed to think he saw what Yoongi did and talked about.

“No, but I can assume what happened,” he stared down at me. “I’m very close with Prince Hoseok, who grew up with both of you. That’s how I know.” 

“How do you know Hoseok?” I pressed on, confused as to why Jimin knew so much about my childhood friends.

“King Yoongi would bring Prince Hoseok here when they were younger. They basically grew up together and he was one of the only people King Yoongi could hang out with and call a friend. I was born in the palace and had no choice but to be a soldier. I was around them all the time.” I slowly nodded my head, trying to wrap it around the information. I looked back in Jimin’s eyes, seeing them continue to bore into mine. “Please, watch what you do.”

“I can handle myself and my own actions, but thank you,” I bowed my head, going to exit his room. As I grabbed the door, Jimin spoke,

“I always have orders to obey the King. Keep this in mind.” I stayed frozen, knowing exactly what he meant- Jimin would be the one to execute me if Yoongi called for it. I turned around to see his emotionless expression.

“I understand,” I started, “but what Yoongi decides to do… that is a reflection on his character, not mine.” I smiled reassuringly at Jimin, before heading back into my room.

~

“Micha,” Tae’s voice called from the other side of my door followed by a soft knock. I opened the door to see my brother, Jungkook standing behind him.

“What’s up?” I questioned their presence.

“Jungkook is showing me around,” Tae began. “I just wanted you to know where I was if you came looking.” I looked over Tae’s shoulder, causing Jungkook to smile at me. Jungkook seemed like a genuine, pure soul. Why he was a King’s soldier was beyond me, unless he was born into it like Jimin. I smiled back at the bright boy. “I’m assuming Yoongi showed you around yesterday so-”

“He didn’t,” I corrected Tae. Their faces dropped.

“Y-you can tag along if you want,” Jungkook stuttered, not sounding too sure of me joining.

“I can find my own way around, but thank you for the offer,” I smiled warmly at him, calming him down. Tae seemed to relax as well.

“Alright, if you need anything, Jimin is across the hall,” Jungkook added. “He’s on shift now, though.” I nodded, and both the boys took it as confirmation to leave as they walked down the hall, talking to each other like they had known each other for years. Once they disappeared, I took off in the opposite direction, wanting to explore a bit myself as well.

~

“I don’t think you’re hearing me correctly,” I heard a random voice lecture someone as I walked down a hall. I turned to see it coming from behind two massive doors that were half-cracked. I peeked through, interested to see what was happening. Sitting down at a long and thin table was a handsome man dressed in some of the wealthiest pieces of clothing I had seen. Across from him was Yoongi, a wig with long blonde hair tied up was placed on his head with King’s garments on. Namjoon was standing next to Yoongi. I noticed the man sitting next to the wealthy man, and my jaw dropped.

Jung Hoseok (Hobi was his childhood nickname) sat next to the man, dressed extremely well, looking off, completely disinterested in the conversation.

“Then, please,” Yoongi gestured his hands out into the air, “clear up this confusion for me Jin.” 

“We need to work together when it comes to military action, too,” King Jin ignored Yoongi’s sarcasm. “We work together. You can’t just go rogue because you ‘want more land’. This decision isn’t just up to you. It affects all of us and our country.”

“I’ll settle on a decision once I get the information I need,” Yoongi evaded King Jin’s scolding. 

“What information do you need now?” Hoseok spoke up, finally making eye contact with Yoongi. “You’re just digging for things so you can get the green light to invade a new country.”

“I was told there’s a spy amongst us, but I can’t tell if it’s within the palace walls or the state,” Yoongi answered. “I have my informant here.”

“Okay... so who is it?” Hoseok challenged Yoongi. Namjoon cleared his throat.

“Jeonha, may I-”

“Just fucking explain,” Yoongi huffed, disassociating from the conversation as he always does.

“The informant is here, but it may be a bit hard to draw our information out from them,” Namjoon explained to Hoseok and King Jin.

“So the informant is against the state,” King Jin said.

“No-” Namjoon tried.

“This is bullshit you’re making up as an excuse, Yoongi,” Hoseok rubbed his temples. 

“Kim Micha,” Yoongi stated dryly. Hoseok and King Jin both cocked their eyebrows, both for different reasons.

“Who is that, and why should we care?” King Jin became agitated.

“What about her?” Hoseok questioned. “Shit I haven’t heard of her in years.”

“She’s our informant,” Namjoon took over again.

“And this means what to us?” King Jin continued antagonizing Yoongi.

“It means she isn’t against us,” Hoseok answered him. “Micha was Yoongi and I’s childhood friend. Her father died in battle. If she has information, she’ll give it-”

“Did you not hear the ‘bit hard’ part?” Yoongi snapped at Hoseok, not angry at him, but at the fact I wouldn’t hand over the information. Hoseok sat up straighter.

“She has every right not to want to,” Hoseok defended me. “After what your father put her family through, I don’t blame her. Give her time and stop being impatient.”

“You haven’t spoken to her in years, Hobi,” Yoongi scoffed, “how can you defend her actions?”

“This has nothing to do with speaking to her,” Hoseok became defensive, “this is the fact that any normal human would react the way she did. And knowing you, I’m SURE you haven’t been too welcoming and nice to her, have you?” Yoongi continued to stare at Hoseok, giving him the answer he already knew. “She is our friend, not a game piece. Just like the people in our country. You need to rethink this.” As things began to get interesting, a firm grip wrapped around my bicep and tugged me backward so hard that I fell, but their strong body held mine up with just their arm. I looked up to see Jimin, jaw clenched. I stood to my feet, Jimin’s grip not loosening.

“If I was another guard, you’d be in A LOT of trouble Kim Micha,” he threatened, dragging me through the halls of the palace back to my room.

“If they didn’t want that to happen, they should’ve shut the doors,” I weakly defended myself. 

“Listen,” Jimin stopped walking, causing me to stop. “I’m trying my best to keep you safe. If you don’t want to listen to what I’m telling you, be my guest. But I know King Yoongi better than you do. I know his temper. This is the last time I’m warning you.” I stared blankly into his eyes yet again. Jimin and I seemed to have a staring problem, as this was the third time we just blankly zoned off at each other. Finally, I wrapped my hand around Jimin’s, lightly taking it off my bicep as to not anger him any further.

“I’ll listen,” I whispered, “I’m sorry. Thank you.” I bowed slightly as a sign of my gratitude. Jimin had somehow just risked his job, the only thing he has known, to save my life. I knew Jimin was someone I could trust as a person, however, I knew his loyalty was stuck with Yoongi as a King's soldier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk of domestic violence/death.

“Kim Micha!” Jungkook’s voice called from the other side of my door. I got out of bed, opening the door to be greeted by his energetic aura. “King Yoongi orders your presence in the main hall in an hour.” He bowed, walking back down the hall.

“Yeah, like I’d want to be there,” I rolled my eyes, going to shut the door again.

“Orders, not a request,” Jungkook emphasized as I shut the door.

~

“Micha!” I heard the squeaky voice call as I walked into the main hall, Hoseok’s lean figure racing towards mine to pick me up in a hug, spinning me. I chuckled with him, wiggling out of his death grip.

“How’ve you been, Hobi?” I couldn’t help but smile. Hoseok and I always got along really well. It always shocked me how Hoseok and Yoongi got along, however. The three of us were a spectrum: Hoseok at one end, me in the middle, and Yoongi on the opposite end. To me, though, we all balanced each other out well. Hoseok and I stayed in touch longer than Yoongi and I, however, I was forced to cut contact with him when my family was dodging Yoongi’s father.

“Eh, boring Prince stuff,” he shrugged, looking back at me to smile. “I want to know how you’ve been, though.” He grabbed my shoulder, squeezing it. The smile and the squeeze just proved to me this wasn’t only happiness. I looked into his eyes as they softened. Hoseok was talking about what had happened to me in the time I had to disappear from him, my mother, my father, Tae, and everything else. It was like he never changed. 

“Later,” Yoongi’s voice muttered. I snapped my head to see him sulking on his throne. I slightly bowed my head as to not anger him.

“Micha, why are you bowing?” Hoseok snorted laughing, not having a clue in the world what had happened between Yoongi and me. He slowly started to stop laughing, noticing Yoongi and I weren’t laughing along with him. He darted his head back and forth between us. “Don’t…. Don’t tell me you told her to do that shit,” Hoseok stated more than asked, his tone almost repulsed. Yoongi just stared blankly at Hoseok. “What is wrong with you, Min Yoongi?” He began shaking his head in disgust at Yoongi’s change in behavior. 

“You don’t tell me how to run my palace or my people, for that matter,” Yoongi shot up from his throne, coming over to stand with Hoseok and I. Hoseok took a step closer to me, acting as a protector almost in case something happened.

“Never said that,” Hoseok continued to voice himself. “I’m just stating you’re changing. Don’t twist this.” The two men stared at each other, clearly butting heads. 

“I see both of you think that since we grew up together you don’t have a place here?” Yoongi crossed his arms, bending to the side a bit to address me as well. Hoseok took a step in between Yoongi and I yet again. “You are a prince, I am a king. Friendship aside, you treat me as your superior.” Hoseok went to open his mouth, but I quickly cut him off, growing tired of the two men’s bickering.

“Why are we here?” I asked. 

“We’re going on a little trip,” Yoongi walked past Hoseok and me, heading for the doors. I looked back at Hoseok, who was glaring into Yoongi’s back. 

“Just drop it,” I tried, going to follow Yoongi’s trail.

“I won’t let him turn into his father,” Hoseok whispered as he walked beside me. “I grew up alongside Yoongi, and I watched his father destroy him. I can’t let it happen. I love him.” I silently nodded, not agreeing with him.

~

Yoongi brought us through the graveyard, not answering our concerned gazes. He suddenly stopped, walking up to a gravestone, stepping over the grave. He crouched down in front of it, slapping his hand a bit forcefully on the stone. He dropped his head, bouncing on his legs a bit before looking up at us, staying in this position.

“This is my mother’s grave,” he informed us. An awkward air fell between us all. I didn’t dare open my mouth as Yoongi stared at me and Hoseok. Hoseok did the same as me, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Yoongi looked back at his hand on the stone, then back at us again, taking his tongue and sucking on his teeth (a habit he’s had since he was young). He cocked his head a bit, his jawline protruding. “Did you ever wonder why my father beat her to death?” Hoseok and I didn’t dare speak. Yoongi’s face became annoyed. “I asked a question.”

“No,” I responded. Yoongi and Hoseok turned their heads to me. I held my gaze with Yoongi’s, feeling Hoseok’s burn into my side.

“And why’s that, Micha?” He mocked.

“Seems pretty on the nose for me,” I became agitated, my hatred for his father enraging me. “Your father killed so many innocent people, so it doesn’t surprise me he’d kill another.” Hoseok cleared his throat, warning me to stop. “Actually, he killed two of the innocent things he ‘loved most’.” Yoongi got the reference of me referring to his father destroying him as he rose to his feet. He walked up to my face, staring down at me.

“My mother was giving in information to opposing military generals,” Yoongi informed me, “which was prolonging battles since every general knew our battle plans. Actually, one of the battle plans my mother ‘spoiled’ to a country was one that your father died in.” I didn’t know how to respond to the groundbreaking information, my features softening. Yoongi took note of it, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “So, would you like to continue?” I decided to back down (yet again) and dropped my head to look at Yoongi and I’s feet. Silence fell for a bit between the three of us.

“Yoongi,” Hoseok started, “I’m sorry, but how does this mean anything now?” 

“You see,” Yoongi began answering. I felt his rough fingers gently grab my chin, lifting my head up to face him. He never dropped his hands, continuing, “the longer you hold this information from me, the more innocent lives YOU are killing.” I refused to let myself cry again, but that information broke my heart. Combined with Yoongi’s careful grip on me, a rush of emotions swirled in my head, causing me to fight them back again. 

“Don’t say things like that to her,” Hoseok tried. “If you know there’s a spy, then YOU would stop this to save innocent lives.”

“That’s not how war works, Hobi,” Yoongi lectured him, finally turning his head to him while keeping his hold on my chin. “And the more you defend her,” he turned my head to face Hoseok’s, “the more lives you both are wasting.” As Hoseok stared at me, begging me not to listen, I felt Yoongi lean into my ear. His hoarse voice began to whisper, “Do you really want this to keep happening? After everything that happened to your family? You’re a smart girl, Micha. Think of the bigger picture.” Hoseok watched, knowing Yoongi was saying some bullshit in my ear to mindfuck me. As I stared back at him, I hoped he’d pick up that I knew exactly what he was doing. I then lightly grabbed Yoongi’s frail wrist, causing him to lean back in surprise. I slowly brought it down from my chin, no force being exerted to let him know I wasn’t challenging him. I nodded quietly. For a second, Yoongi hesitated, but then finally released his wrist from my grip.

“Great,” Yoongi continued on as if nothing happened, “I’m glad we’ve reached a point of mutual understanding.”

“What understanding is being done on your part?” Hoseok asked. “It seems as if what I said to you is being overlooked.”

“I can’t just surrender, Hobi,” Yoongi dryly scoffed. “How do you think this shit works?” 

“You’re a king,” Hoseok used his own card against him, “so sometimes you have to swallow your own pride for the sake of your people.” 

“And it’s in these cases I’m so glad you’re only a prince,” Yoongi snarled. “You’re too soft to be a king.” Hoseok rolled his eyes.

“I’m so glad being a prince means that I’ll have a sense of humility and basic human empathy, then.”


End file.
